halofandomcom-20200222-history
Metropolis (Level)
Looking for the city New Mombasa? Summary Metropolis is the third playable level in Halo 2. It takes place in New Mombasa, and starts as soon as the player emerges from the highway tunnel that was the last part of Outskirts. In this stage, the Master Chief and two Marines must battle across a long bridge guarded by Covenant forces and another but shorter tunnel. After that, there is a small park, where another Marine-controlled Warthog lurks, and an open urban area with Wraiths, before going onto catwalks attached to buildings in order to attempt to board the Scarab and take out the Covenant piloting it. Usable Weapons *Battle Rifle *Beam Rifle *Energy Sword *Needler *Plasma Cannon *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Rocket Launcher *Scarab Gun *SMG *Sniper Rifle *Shotgun Drivable Vehicles *Banshee *Gauss Warthog *Ghost *Scorpion Tank *Warthog *Wraith Mission Objectives *Crush Covenant resistance on the bridge *Make your way to the surface *Regroup with Marine forces in the city-center *Board and destroy the Scarab Transcript Part 01: Metropolis C6-xq4itvHs ''{A Marine sitting on the ground watches as Master Chief approaches. The Chief steps over him to a standing Female Marine} Female Marine: It blew right through us. {they watch the Scarab stomp over the Bridge, out of view} 50-cal, rockets, didn't do a thing. {A Pelican drops a Scorpion. Johnson gets out, Master Chief and Marines walk over.} Sergeant Johnson: Where's the rest of your platoon? Female Marine: Wasted, Sarge. Marine 1: And we will be, too, sir, if we don't get the hell outta here! Sergeant Johnson: You hit, marine? Marine 1: Uh, no, sir. Sergeant Johnson (Easy): Then, listen up! You had your chance to be afraid before you joined my beloved Corps. But to guide you back to the true path, I brought this motivational device. Our big green star cannot be defeated! Sergeant Johnson (Normal): Then, listen up! The Chief is gonna jump in this tank, roll across the bridge, and blow up any inhuman-son-of-a-bitch dumb enough to get between him and the Prophet of Regret! Pull yourself together, because you're going with him! Sergeant Johnson (Heroic): Then, listen up! When I joined the Corps, we didn't have any fancy-shmancy tanks. We had sticks! Two sticks, and a rock for the whole platoon- and we had to share the rock! Buck up, boy, you're one very lucky marine! Sergeant Johnson (Legendary): Then, listen up! Usually the good Lord works in mysterious ways. But not today! This here is sixty-six tons of straight up, H-E-spewing dee-vine intervention! If God is love, then you can call me Cupid! Female Marine: What about that Scarab? Sergeant Johnson: We've all run the simulations, they're tough, but they ain't invincible. Stay with the Master Chief, he'll know what to do. Female Marine: Yes, sir, sergeant! Cortana (Radio): Thanks for the tank. He never gets me anything. {Johnson climbs back on the Pelican, cocks a machine gun} Sergeant Johnson: Oh, I know what the ladies like. Part 02: Ladies Like Armor Plating (Note: On Heroic, part 2 will be called "Ladies like Grinding Treads". On Legendary, it will be called "Ladies like Superior Firepower"). (You start out next to the tank, with the bridge stretching out in front of you. The burning skyline with the Covenant Assault Carrier hovering over it is visible in the distance. The bridge is strewn with the wreckage of cars, trucks and buses. A multitude of Ghosts patrol the bridge, as well as a Wraith tank. About halfway across, Banshees swoop in for an attack from either side, and three Phantoms fly by, delivering troops and another Wraith tank. A lone Marine stationed on the bridge joins you and the other 2 Marines. At the other end of the bridge, a group of Banshees flies in over the rooftops.) Cortana: That's quite a welcome party. (A pack of Ghosts skitters into view and opens up on your tank. They are soon joined by a pair of Wraith tanks who come in from the nearby highway tunnel, as well as another pair of Banshees. You enter the highway tunnel meeting little resistance until a barrier prevents you from taking your tank any further. A Warthog pulls up and joins your cause, while a trio of Jackals stationed on the barrier fire down at you.) Female Marine: Secure the area! (A different female marine walks up to you and offers you a Shotgun.) Female Marine 2: It's tight quarters on the other side, sir. Use this. (You enter a dark, wreckage and Covenant strewn section of the highway tunnel. A pair of Elites and a large group of Grunts attack, while a pair of Jackal snipers fire on you from a distance with their Beam Rifles. At the end of the tunnel, more Grunts and Elites attack, as well as another trio of Jackals. You enter a series of sewage tunnels that open out into a massive courtyard.) Part 03: This Town Ain't Big Enough For Both Of Us (The Scarab can be seen in the distance, although it leaves quickly. A Warthog pulls up to you.) Sergeant Stacker: Could use you on the gun Chief! (Stacker drives you into another courtyard, where a few Ghosts, a pair of Jackal snipers, a veteran Elite, and a Wraith tank guard the tunnel at the far end. Another pair of Ghosts enters the fray, and once they're dead, Stacker drives you into a large room with a waterfall, and then out into the streets of New Mombasa. You come upon a Marine outpost that is under siege by a trio of Wraith tanks and Jackal snipers, while a fellow Warthog valiantly defends. A Phantom delivers a pair of Ghosts, but they are put down easily. Cortana: There are marines trapped inside that building. A Pelican delivers a Scorpion Tank as you walk into the base. You are greeted by a Marine at the entrance.) Corporal Perez: Sir! Corporal Perez, A Company! CP's this way! The Lieutenant got hit as soon as we dropped in! Cortana (Radio): Who's in charge now, Corporal? Corporal Perez: Uh, Sergeant Banks, ma'am. He's pinned down up top. Come on, I'll show you. (He leads you up the heavily guarded stairs to a balcony overlooking the streets where you fought the Wraith tanks. A huge plasma beam can be seen firing at something in the distance, and the Scarab lumbers into view.) Part 04: Field Expedient Sergeant Banks: When I asked for reinforcements, I didn’t think they’d send a Spartan. We got trouble! (The Scarab demolishes the Scorpion tank that was just dropped in, then it starts walking toward the base.) Marine 2: See this look?! It's terror!! Sergeant Banks: Marine, did I give you permission to bitch?! I don't think it's stopping; get your heads down! (The Scarab walks right over your position) Sergeant Banks: That thing is really starting to PISS ME OFF! Marines, time to kill us a Scarab! (You enter a large warehouse in pursuit of the Scarab. You end up on a series of walkways above a large water-filled canal, and the Scarab is walking below you, while Covenant troops fire at you from the deck.) (Eventually, the Scarab reaches the end of the canal, and can go no further.) Cortana: It can't go any further this way. We have it trapped. (If you stall) Cortana: You're going to have to board that Scarab, Chief. (Groups of Pelicans fly by in front of the Scarab. Occasionally, one turns and unleashes a barrage of missiles on the Scarab, to no avail.) (You enter the Scarab, to find a couple of Ultra Grunts, an Ultra Elite, and a couple of Major Elites piloting the Scarab.) Cortana: Careful Chief, that Elite was an Ultra, and those pilots are no pushovers either. p2Whp_0ivfg ( After you clear the hostiles out, the Scarab explodes and the Master Chief walks out.) Sergeant Johnson (Radio): (In the Pelican cockpit) That's right you mothers! Run! Commander Keyes (Radio): Not if we can help it Sergeant. (Cut to bridge of the ''In Amber Clad)'' Commander Keyes: Extract the Chief and return to In Amber Clad. Sergeant Johnson (Radio): Roger that! Lord Hood (On display screen on In Amber Clad): Status? Commander Keyes: Sir, the Prophet is bugging out! Request permission to engage! Lord Hood: Negative, Commander. I'll vector two heavies for starside intercept. (The Covenant ship begins to accelerate.) Nav Officer: Ma'am, Slipspace rupture off the target's bow! It's going to jump, inside the city! Commander Keyes: There's no time sir! Lord Hood: Greenlight! Greenlight to engage! (Cut to underside of the ''In Amber Clad. Johnson's Pelican docks via a hatch under the ship.)'' Commander Keyes: Punch it! Get us close! (Cut Back to bridge of ''In Amber Clad)'' Nav Officer: Ma'am, without a destination solution- Commander Keyes: We are NOT losing that ship! (The Assault Carrier enters Slipspace, followed closely by the ''In Amber Clad, causing a massive white explosion that engulfs the whole of New Mombasa.)'' Normal difficulty Okay, so here is the level walkthrough for the level Metropolis, on Normal difficulty. So, start off by getting into the Scorpion tank. Wait for the Marines to hitch a ride on the treads, then roll on out over the bridge. Tons and tons of Ghosts will attack as you climb it, attempting to waylay you. Fire a shell at them to disable them. If they don't explode, either pump a second shot into them, or bathe them in machine gun fire. At the apex of the bridge a Wraith is waiting for you. Strafe to the side, while pumping shells into the tank, and when it explodes continue. Watch out for a Banshee that will attack you as you go down the other side. It is deadly to the Marines. Pump a well-aimed shell into it. --CHr0n0sPh3r3 12:00, 15 July 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPh3r3 Bout that, if you are really really in deep crap when facing the ghosts, you can bombard the wraith as soon as you start using the tank, it saves a lot of trouble later. As you continue, a Phantom will show up. Fire a couple of shells at it to disable it's weaponry. A second one will show up, carrying a Wraith. Aim for the tank, and blow it up. If you don't then it will be dropped off at the bottom of the bridge, and that would be bad. Very bad. So, get to the bottom of the bridge, and prepare yourself for a welcome party. I'll bring the moonshine! Ahem... Sorry... So, get ready for a wing of Banshees to attack. Shoot them down, then turn your attention to the Ghosts and Wraiths that came out of the tunnel. Deal with them, then continue. Beware of the Banshee reinforcements, though. Roll on down the tunnel, killing off a pair of Grunts and an Elite. Eventually a Warthog will come down from a tunnel, and speed up towards a barricade. Use tank shells to kill off the squad of Jackals on top of the barricade, then drive the tank forwards until the Marines say something catchy, then jump off the tank. Hop off yourself, and swap your SMG for the Marine's Shotgun. Go over the ramp, and jump down onto the road. Waste as much Shotgun ammunition as possible on the aliens here, we'll be dropping it soon. Swap to the Rifle if needed. Watch out for snipers that will attempt to... snipe you. Take out the troops on the ground, then jump up onto the civilian platform to the right. Toss a frag into the tight alleyway, then charge through, firing the shotgun. Sprint over the barricade, but watch out for Jackals that may be on the other side. Swap the Shotgun for a Beam Rifle, then go up into some service areas. Swap to the Beam Rifle, and melee the conveniently placed Jackal sniper in the back of the head. When he falls immediately zoom in and headshot the Grunt manning the turret. Continue to snipe out the rest of the visible enemies, then jump down and see if you can find the Gauss Warthog. So, jump into the Warthog's driver seat, get Sarge to man the turret, and drive off. Make sure the rest of the enemies are dead, then continue, through the holes in the wall, into a courtyard. Watch out for the Wraith positioned here. Board it, knock out the driver, and take control. Continuous pairs of Ghosts will come down from the rooftops. Wraith 'em. Before moving on, go back and grab the Rocket Launcher lying on the ground beside it's dead owner, then jump back in the tank. See if you can squeeze through the archway. If not, move next to a wall and launch a mortar to knock off multiple parts of the Wraith, including the two boosters at the wingtips that impede your progress. Drive through the archway, around the nice indoor waterfall, then out into a city-square. Turn up to the right to find a pair of Wraiths besieging A-Company, who have taken shelter in a command post next to Tterrab Industries. Use mortar blasts to take out the pair of Wraiths, then aim up as a Phantom attacks. Fire a couple of mortars at the bottom of the Phantom to destroy the plasma cannons and the pair of Ghosts. The Phantom will retreat. Now go up the back alley to the left to find a Rocket Launcher plus some useful ammo. Take it, then go back to the bunker to make contact with Corporal Perez. Go up to the command post to meet Sergeant Banks, and watch a Scorpion Tank get destroyed by the Scarab's mighty plasma cannon. Okay, inventory check: Battle Rifle and fully loaded Rocket Launcher. Got 'em? Good. Don't got 'em? Get 'em. Go up the stairs to the left, and come to a door where a Marine will be waiting to escort you. Go up the stairs, onto a large water channel. There is a large amount of weapons here, including too many Rocket Packs to count, Sniper Rifles, and about thirty BR packs. Generally the safest strategy is to launch rockets at the infantry platform from the walkway. Use the Battle Rifle too if necessary. Use it for Grunts or unshielded Elites. Multiple waves of troops will emerge from the depths of the Scarab, and they are as follows: First there are a couple of Minor Elites, Grunts and Jackals. Next a group of snipers will emerge, accompanied by mixed Covenant. The most deadly wave is to come now. Nearly five Major Elites will emerge. Most have dual Plasma Rifles. Watch out for the plasma shots that they will fire at you on the walkway. Majors dead? Good. The Scarab will come to the edge of a large dam, and won't be able to continue. This is your chance. Run to the end of the walkway, and grab the turret. Kill off any remaining Covenant, launch a few remaining rockets, then swap the Launcher for one of the nearby Shotguns leaning against the wall. Leap down onto the Scarab, kicking through the Covenant bodies, and jump down the ramp into the cockpit. Pick off a pair of Ultra Grunts with the Battle Rifle, and fire at the Ultra Elite that will emerge. Be careful with this guy. He can fire his Plasma Rifle with great speed and accuracy, but if you piss him off he will pull out a Sword. Use the shotgun to kill him if he gets too cloes, kill the Majors, and the level is finished! Category:Levels Category:Halo 2 Campaign